cahillroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profiles
How to set out your character Set out your character in one of these groups. Tomas Name: Lewis Robinson Age: 15 History: Unknown Personality: He is an Atheist but is open to all beliefs in the world, thus muttering a Latin sentence before he kills: Latin = 'Puto par iustus merces' English = 'Judge equal fair merciful' He says this so that if there is a heaven or hell, they people he kills will be judged fairly with understanding. Family: Unknown Appearance: Dirty blond hair and is slim, brown eyes. Allies: The Cahills & Tomas Enemies: Vespers Skills: Is incredibly strong and has small dagger like thing lining his gloved finger which he made himself for extra muscle. Name: Robby Morinsin Age: 17 History: Faked his own death at the age of 9 to do top - secret agent stuff for the Tomas. nobody but the branch leader knows hes alive, not even the government. Personality: Hates school, doesn't go to it since know one knows he's alive. Can go to the MLB any time. Family: Unknown Appearance: Unknown Allies: None Enemies: Vespers, but also not a big fan of Lucians. Skills: Really good baseball player. Hacks ones in a while (for fun) Photographic memory. Name:Kerrion Age:10 History: Faked making some science exploits to make serum and faked joining the Vespers just to spy. Personality: I've got training skills. Family: Mom Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes Allies: Everyone on the clue hunt Enemies: vespers Skills: fighting and make branch serums Janus Name:Jesse Jame Cahill Age:14 History: He was grown in Venice and home schooled by top Janus Professer's. He is trained to be the new leader of the Janus branch. He was in charge of all Tomas clues during the clue hunt. He recived Bone, Aloe, and a few others. Now when the vespers are back He is ready to fight! Personality:Talkitive, and usally cracking jokes. He works good under pressure and though he dosen't act serious though he is very serious... on the inside. Family: Mom; Cora's cousin, moved to Venice to run the HQ there Appearance: Blonde hair that is always covered by a life is good cap that is blue Allies:... Enemies:... Skills: Name: Hanna Jolene Marx Age: 14 History: Hanna was born and raised in Glasgow, Scotland, and was homeschooled by her mother and her love for the arts greatly expanded. When she was nine, she joined Disney Britain as the music-loving, toe-tapping theater star Morgan Welles in the sleeper hit TV show Sunshine Souls. After her Emmy-nominated debut, she was ready to focus on her singing career--and Clue hunting. She has found nearly twenty-five Clues over the past five years, and has received many Grammy award nominations for her three albums. She has collaborated with famous Januses like Justin Bieber, Christina Aguilera, Lea Michele of Glee, and Rihanna on her albums, and they are very proud of their fellow Janus. Now that the Vespers have emerged, Hanna is ready to fight them and kick their butts--while focusing on her career too. Right now, she's in Athens, Greece, filming Racing Hearts with Catherine Zeta-Jones and Arthur Bowen and tracking down the Vespers' hidden headquarters. Personality: Hanna is very outgoing and friendly, and she's also a master liar and singer. She loves her power and wants to keep it forever, so she also follows Cora Wizard and the Janus branch strictly and makes sure her work is done quickly and instantly. Family: Casey and Rhiannon Marx (parents, Janus), Inanna Marx (older sister, professional singer) Appearance: Curly blond hair, brown eyes, pale skin Allies: Cahills, Januses Enemies: The Vespers Skills: Hanna is well-trained in the art of fencing and jujutsu, even if not a Tomas. She is very good at making things up on the spot. Name:Allie Elizabeth Cahill Age:11 History: Was raised in Canada as a competitive dancer with her 3 little sisters and one older sister. Personality:Outgoing very hyper sometimes. Family:Katie Cahill(Mother, Janus)Robert Cahill(Father, Tomas)Clara(Janus), Maria(Tomas), Cynthia(Janus), and Meghan(Janus)(sisters Youngest to oldest) Appearance: Wavy brown hair, brown eyes. Allies:... Enemies: Vespers Skills: Dancing, Wrestling even though not a Tomas was raised as half and half kind of. Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Ekaterina Name: Mickealya Dorislavik Age: 29 yeas of age. History: He was born in Australia, in the rock-bottom slums of Melbourne, with a twin. He was the weaker, more sickly twin, and was considered a miracle since he lived. His brother, Micheal, was considered an incredibly strong and healthy child, while Mickealya was the unnoticed boy who sat and read all day. However, when Mick and Mike were seven, their parents had a rough divorce. Lawsuits were put in place, and soon Mick was going with his father and a dream to Canada. Mick was soon hospitalized at the age of nine, for unknown reasons, he had gotten gravely sick. He had almost died- His father was paralyzed by fear, and wanted a better life for Mick. His father began a company, "Silver Fox Syrup". Soon, Mick's grand-father came to live with him and his father. Mick bonded closely with his grandfather. Mick's father, after Mick began to become healthy, Mick's father was thrown into the business world. His company was large and on top in the syrup's business, head-to-head with Hershey's syrups. When Mick was eighteen, his father killed his grand-father for unknown reasons and was trialed in the court as 'insane' and sent to jail. Mick inherited the company, the money, and the manor when his father hung himself in the prison. Mick let all of the staff in the manor go, only keeping the gardener, Maria. Maria is like a sister to him. When Mick was twenty-six, he went to Australia to visit his mum and his brother, only to find that Mike was on "an important business trip". He spent a month with his mother, waiting for MIke to come back, but Mike did no such thing. Mick left Australia without seeing his brother. However, back in Canada, he received a letter from Mike. It read that he was needed back in Australia, and that mother was sick. Mick hurried back to find that his mother was not sick, and Mike had set him up. Mike introduced him to a man name 'Alastair Oh', who Mick found to be very kind. Mike and Alastair walked to a different room, having a conversation in hushed whispers. When they came back, Alastair had smiled at Mick and told him about the clue hunt- Mick was enthused, thinking it had been a joke. Three years later, Mick was invited to a funeral of Grace Cahill. He hadn't known anyone by the name, but in order as not to offend and maybe advertise his company, he went. He was given a gold card, and to his surprise, was invited to the reading. When he saw his brother there, he was quite surprised, having not seen him or heard from him in those three years. When the time to make teams came along, Mick had said "I would like to form a team with Micheal." Mike was very surprised, but allowed it. They are now a team of Brain and Brawns in the clue hunt, hard to match in power and head. Personality: He is shy and very anti-social, opting to stay in his place and in the shadows. He is extremely smart, his mind works very quickly and he knows a lot. He has an average memory. Mick is great at research, contrasted to his brother who is not. He isn't trusting and despises those who think they are higher and superior. Mick isn't cocky, in fact, he is self-conscious about both appearances and mannerisms. Family: His father (deceased), his grand-father (deceased), his brother (alive and well), his mother (old aged) Appearance: He is 6"3, but he does not have good posture and is often sitting, so he looks to be about 6"0. He has shaggy brown hair that he tries to keep neat and orderly, but it ends up messy and bed-head-ish. He has golden, honey-brown eyes that are a lit with life. He is usually wearing a white button up shirt and dress pants, or khakis and a collar shirt (or any expensive clothing brand). He wears brown loafers or white sneakers. Allies: Alastair Oh, Mike Dorislavik Enemies: ...Anyone else on the clue hunt. Skills: Research, coding, programing, hacking, convincing, marketing, maths Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Lucian Name: Navid Knan Age: 11 History: His mother was a Vesper and his father was Lucian so that makes him apart of both of the families. Personality: Very sneaky and mysterious. Family: Vesper mom and Lucian dad. Appearance: Jet black hair and very boney. Allies: Vesper/ Lucians Enemies: Cahills and people that don't appreaciate his work. Skills: Manipulater and good with disguses. Name: James Knan. Age: 40 something History: Married to a Vesper and and has a son, Navid, who is apart of both of the groups. James was expelled from University because of his very devious fire prank which ended up killing half of the students at the school and also all the teachers and the vice principal. James meant to kill everyone in the University because he found out it was just a place for Cahill agents to spy on other Cahills to find clues. He was being followed by a Tomas agent and that was why he set the fire. Personality: Wears glasses when reading books. Very strong and muscular and has a rifle in his secret room known as a Lucian Hideout. Family: Navid Knan and Ladia Knan Appearance:Strong Allies: Lucians and Vespers Enemies: Cahills and people who dont appreaciate his work. Skills: Sneaky Name:Carrie Kabra Age:16 History:was Isabell kabras apprentice but doublecrossed her. Personality:ruthless when needed,determined,crazy,hard working Family:Isabel Kabra,Ian kabra,natalie kabra, vikram Appearance:jet black hair,blue eyes Allies:kabras ,amy and dan cahill,hamilton holt ,Regan holt,madison holt, Enemies:vespers Skills:problem solving ,bravery,deception,sneakiness,good with posons,good at fighting. Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Name: Anya Mikrovana Spasky (Mikrovana is the female interpretation of Mikrovan, her father's name. Traditionally in Russia, the middle name of a child is the father's name, either the male or female interpretation depending on the child's gender.) Age: 14 (Beginning of the first book) Branch: Lucian Personality: Anya is very non-tolerant, meaning she tolerates nothing she finds to be nonsense, annoying, useless, or just a general gadfly (Gadfly meaning annoying persons that are persistent or generally stick around longer than meant to). Anya is cold and stoic, but if you make her mad or you're on the list of gadflies she believes to be a disgrace to the Cahill family, she'll make sure to stay away from you. If she doesn't like you and she finds that you are sticking to close, she will promptly dispose of you like a candy wrapper. Or try to, but most likely she will succeed. She isn't subtle and will put it right to the point, like instead of saying, "Yeah, my um...Mother...isn't with us anymore...Yeah..." She would say, "My mother is dead. And so is my father, but you asked about mother." However, she isn't a rock, and harsh words eventually rub off on her. Some might hit her directly in the face, others in the gut, or maybe just a pinch on the arm, but it depends on what you say. Don't try to be subtle, that makes her feel like you think she's stupid. She has a passionate respect for people who she finds to have qualities of her aunt, Irina (who took her in and raised her as her own; Anya is forever grateful and would do anything for her aunt). Anyone Irina has a bad side and turns the cheek to, Anya would do the same. Anyone Irina is fond of, Anya would do the same (She would try to at least- She can't help if she falls in love with someone Irina hates, or someone Irina is fond of). Anyhow the point is that Anya would follow Irina to the ends of the Earth in her same footsteps, even if they led to death. She is brave and stubborn, once her mind is made up it cannot be swayed (unless its Irina, of course). She is very observant and is always open to learn- If she's doing it by herself. All this isn't to say Anya can't be kind and never has- She can, and to some people she is. But it is very hard for her to open up to some people, but it is very easy for her to push you out if you've walked through her door of kindness and trust. Fears and Phobias (In order of greatest to least): -Anya has an intense fear of Claustrophobia. She often has nightmares about this phobia, it being the most recurring in the form of being trapped inside a pit with blurred faces looking down and laughing as the walls closed in. This fear is believed (in my research of phsycology for a brief period of time) to have originated at the age of seven, soon after her parents had deceased and she was placed with Irina. Irina kept her inside, home schooled her, basically isolated her due to the worry Anya may be used as blackmail or be harmed by enemies or agents of the other branches. -The fear of crying. Anya has the fear of crying, but surprisingly has never had a nightmare about it in general (She has had nightmares where she has cried, but not nightmares of this particular fear in general). Whether it be in public or alone, her fear of crying terrifies her almost as much as the Claustrophobia. It makes her feel scared and weak to know that someone, something, or the mention of an event could make her feel sad. She feels that crying in front of someone will make them pity her, be disgusted by her, or look down upon her. -The fear of winged beings. This includes winged bugs, birds, and even angels. This fear originates from the worry everything she loved and/or had worked for in life could be carried off, and the general fear that these things were terrifying. She has a recurring nightmare of a crow staring her straight in the eyes as it picked carnage off two mangled bodies- One resembling her mother Valeriya, the other resembling her father Mikrovan. All these are general fears with sloppily explained origins and I apologize for that. It will be made clear in the backstory. (Fun Fact: A Russian girls name is Ekaterina. I learned this when looking for a good Russian name for Anya's mother.) Appearance- Height: 5"4 (She is tall, her mother being 5"8 and her father being 6"3) Hair Color: Platinum Blonde. If you don't know what that is, google it. The hair color is commonly found in people of origin to Russia. Eye Color: Violet. Violet is a natural occurring eye color, with 2% of the world's population having it in their genes. Out of the people with violet eyes that are female, 100% do not have monthly periods nor having to shave as often as other females. They also have a quicker puberty period, which is another reason why Anya has a tall height and, well, a bigger bra size. (Please don't report me for this, if there is something inappropriate you find about this let me know and you will never hear that word or any other like it come from my keyboard again.) Weight: At 120 lbs, Anya is in good shape and is very strong. Outfit variations: Everyday Wear- Anya is hardly ever seen without a thick coat (or two), due to physiological reasons of not wanting to get her heart broken by death of a loved one again (And if she takes it off she thinks its cold even if its 70 degrees outside). She has multiple coats, but the one always on the outside layer if she is wearing multiple or even just one is an extremely light purple one that falls to her knees. Under this, she wears a black, white, or light beige Gap T-Shirt. For bottoms, she wears dark wash denim jeans or black jeggings (google it). For everyday wear shoes she will usually be seen wearing Cog boots (the boots with the fuzzy stuff inside and furry stuff on the exterior), or Nike brand dark violet and gray sneakers that are well taken care of. Hot Weather Wear- Hot weather to Anya is above 71 degrees, and even then, she dresses like its 40 degrees. She wears a black turtleneck, made of thin material, and light wash boot leg denim jeans. For footwear, she wears the purple sneakers. Beach/Pool Wear: Although it doesn't happen very often or hardly ever, Anya does own beach and pool wear. It is a dark black bikini top that connects to the bottoms in the back, with small purple letters stitched into the top where they are visible: FaBulOus. Over this she wears a thin, dark navy blue cover up. She has a large sunhat with large sunglasses that she wears, and brown sandals. Spy Wear- Anya has multiple different outfits for spy wear to blend in with different crowds (or not crowds) in different scenarios. Ask for a description of clothing with my POV for different spy scenarios if it is necesarry. Romantic Interests: Anya Spasky takes a liking to wit and cunning men who, in an argument with her, can at least think of something but have the decency not to say it. Ian Kabra is a potential love interest in this area, his looks and personality being ideal to her liking. She likes classic and small romantic gestures, like climbing up to her window, singing to her, chocolates, flowers, things like that. However, even if you manage to win over her heart, winning over her words is a completely different thing. She'll pretend not to notice you for a long time. Objects she keeps close: -A small locket with a picture of her, her mother, and her father in it. The picture depicts them sitting in front of their old home (That Anya will inherit at the age of sixteen), her parents holding a baby Anya tenderly in their arms as she giggled brightly. -A slightly cracked pipe. You know, like the type of pipe that men smoke out of. It was her father’s. -Her mother's old scarf. She wears this to important events, like Grace's funeral and weddings. It is light pink and made from an extremely thin material. I feel like this post is to long already, and I will add the even longer back story promptly, please excuse my tartiness and obsessiveness over my original character. (: Madrigal Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Name: Madeline "Maddie" Cahill Age: 18 History: Madeline Cahill had the perfect Madrigal upbringing. She went to the best schools, learned from the greatest in almost every topic a Madrigal would need to know. Her parents John and Christine are top Madrigal agents. She has been working in the code breaking sector in the North American stronghold since she was 16. She is finally getting the chance to go out to where the real fun is. Personality: Maddie is a very easy going, funny, kind and smart when around people she knows. But when around people she doesn't trust, she gets very guarded and serious. Also when on missions or working, she is all about getting the job done. Also get tounge tied when any boy talks to her in a flirtatious manner. Family: Madeline is an only child. Her parents are John and Christine Cahill. Appearance: She is average hight, has an athletic body, a fair skin tone, an oval shaped face, almond shaped eyes that are a grayish blue, full light pink lips, a slightly angular nose, long chestnut hair that goes to below her chest, she styles it in a light wave with one sides long bangs pulled back loosely. Allies: unknown at the moment. Enemies:unknown at the moment. Skills:Her mind works at an amazing speed, giving her the ability to analyize everything down into steps. Meaning that with some practice she is capable of doing and learning anything at a faster speed than other people. Name:Connor Nyght Age:Early childhood History:Born a madrigal,but raised as a Janus,his true parentage unknown until he turned ten,and helped the Madrigals,but was never a true agent. Personality:Kind but not ambitious. Family:Madrigals Appearance:Blond with blue eyes Allies:Cahills Enemies:Vespers Skills:Anagrams,Navigation and French. Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Vesper Name: Jacob Hart Age: 10 History: Became a victim to the Janus killing of Sabrina Gooling Personality: Tried to hurt one of the Janus's? and was caught tag teaming on a janus with a vesper. Family: Unknown Appearance:39 clues:The Time for Death Allies: Lucains Enemies: Cahills not counting the Lucians Skills: None Name: Navid Knan Age: 11 History: Is actually a Lucian. He hates the Cahill family except for the Lucians, because he's family to them. Navid tells everyone that is a cahill that, he is a lucian and never wants to be apart of the Vesper Prosess. Personality: Good at making people think that he is helping the cahills when he actually isn't Family: Mom and Dad and the Cahill family and The Vesper family. Appearance: Jet black hair and very skinny like. Allies: Lucians and Vespers Enemies: Cahill family. Skills: Manipulater. Name: Ladia Knan Age: 34 History: Was a criminal with a very long criminal page as long as the Eiffel Tower. Rob tons of banks and never got arrested. Personality: Dangerous. Family: Navid Knan and James Knan Appearance: Very young Allies: Lucians and Vespers Enemies: Anyone who is not like her Skills: Sneaky Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: